


We Are TWD

by NEKO_IcedShockLvr_KITSU



Series: Hackey Sacks and HayBales [1]
Category: daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gore, Love, Multi, OC, Romance, Zombies, apocalyptic, bad assness, daryl dixon - Freeform, demented/twisted sense of humor, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKO_IcedShockLvr_KITSU/pseuds/NEKO_IcedShockLvr_KITSU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic for the walking dead which will in part be going alongside as well as branching off and standing on its own from the show. this is mainly cause i am getting annoyed with daryl's lack of love, plus he is just that bad ass and i also wanted to make it so i broke out of my shell and actually continue writing... but i really don't want just me working on it cause i know so many fans who would probably love to join me and my OC on this journey.<br/>Also :   (Meanwhile) meaning at another camp or point of view. {Flashbacks}, 'thoughts', "Speach", and somewhere along the way will be ~music/lyrics~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story we delve into a new perspective of the undead world of The Walking Dead with a totally new group of my own concoction, Myrah (who by season three would be 23) is trying to keep herself mellow as she watches her private work, and keep peace in the base at the same time, will she manage? Not if the undead have anything to say about it.
> 
> -(meanwhile) or (...) means at another location,typically with another group. 'quotes', "speach", italicized is thoughts, and at some point ~music lyrics or singing~

Hello, the name's Myrah. You don't need to know more, there isn't much more to know...

 

Name: Myrah .I.Angler A.K.A “Sera” (SEE-ra)

Age: 20 Height: 6’0” Weight: 175

Occ.: Trainee/ Marine Biologist

Rank: Lance corporal

Family- Mother: Belinda.R.Angler Age:38, Father: Richard.C.Angler Age:40,  
Uncle: Chad.D.Angler Age: 38, Uncle: Bruce.L.Angler Age:37, Uncle: Dwayne.O.Angler Age: 43, Brother: Andrew.N.Angler Age: 19, Sister: Angie.L.Angler Age: 20, Sister: Bobby.O.Angler Age:16

Notes: Currently stationed at Nellis Airforce Base, NV.

 

 

“Today’s the day…” Lance Corporal Myrah sighs leaning back against the boulder she was sitting on.

“What are you talkin’ bou’ Corporal?” The Big blue eyed, black-haired naive Private asked looking up from his sample collection.

“Lance corporal, Mark, or Ma’m. And I don’ know private… There’s just somethin’ off bou’ today...” Myrah looked to her private & pupil and couldn’t help but smile. He was still only 17 years old and with the mind of a fourteen year old, still getting giddy over every little new sample he could collect to further his learning as a marine biologist. _Still too young to realize the difference in rank… and in maturity. I hope you can take care of your own mark, cause today I have a bad feeling about being near people. Maybe I should call Andrew… no, Mom already knows._

“Don’t tell me you’re still thinkin’ the worl’s gon’na end?” Mark asked while digging through the muck near the rocks for more limpit samples.I sighed before answering cause I knew he was bound to ask that after my recent rant to the other private’s.  
“Private, what have I told you –“

“’About being prepared? You should know son, you’re in the Marines now. Don’ forget it, cause this world may come to an end any time soon, and for any reason. Be it resources, war, or maybe even some weird disease what eat your ass then spit ya’ back out.’ I know Lance Corporal, I just… don’ understan’ ‘s all, I mean, what’s to say we aint gonna live to go to other planets?”

“Private we been to the moon, what more you want? And don’ tell me that bull bout how there is room out there for more ‘n us, cause I already believe we aren’t alone. I jus’ believe that they lef’ us here cause we never learned. Who’s to say we haven’ already learned there are other habitable planets and just weren’t allowed t’ come along?” I knew he would give me that lost look but I still knew it had to be said, he didn’t realize just how quickly it all could end. Only thing was I didn’t realize how right I was, till the bum we had to fight earlier came back, neck broken, clothes torn, blood everywhere and turning black, walked toward mark. “Mark get up. Now.”  
Mark looked up at me not realizing the danger and still continued his organization of his equipment so he could pack it all away. “Mark get your ass up now, throw it all in the back of the jeep and start the engine.” He still gave me a funny look before looking to the bum ambling closer. “Whatcha’ worried for ma’m? He’s jus’ the bum from earlier, and where the hell’d your accent go?”

“It disappears when I'm serious Private, now get your skinny, White, 5’6” an’ thinks he can take on the world with his notebook ass, and get in the damned jeep! His neck’s broken, looks to have been in a firefight and lost and still movin’! MOVE!” I yell using my D.I. Voice to motivate my lower ranked, Trainnee.  
Mark’s eyes widened and he paled as he grabbed his equipment and ran up the other side of the boulder and jump over into the jeep.

“Shit… dead. He’s Dead, or undead more like. Shit!” I yelled pulling out my survival knife hopping up above the creature so I can be sure of where to kill it. “What the hell? There’s wounds all over, shot in the heart, jugular ripped open, femeral art- shit half his damned knee is missing. Looks like the head is my best bet. Alright time to go.” I jumped just over the moving corpse and turned using my momentum to puncture his skull, only to rupture it entirely due to apparent softening of the skull. “Alright… I’m done here.”

 

-Back at the Jeep-

 

“You doin’ alright corporal?” Mark asked looking me up and down for anything while driving back to the base. “What happened?”

“I re-killed our friend, and came back to check on you. By the way Mark, it’s Myrah, and next time we come across someone who don’ respond, aim for the head.” The next thing I knew, I was back in base with blood all over me and Mark’s torn shirt wrapped around a deep gash on my arm. “Least I can still move it.”

 

“Lance corporal Myrah’s awake, -“ He didn’t get five words out before my friend and senior officer clocked him straight to the jaw.

“James, chill, he has always been a smart mouth and with what I assume has been a battle with the undead like I fought earlier,-“

“Myrah, you fought them to? You’ve got to be kidding me… I thought your jeep just got, well shit I was hoping it was only a fluke with a few people. Who the hell was I kiddin’?” my flighty private whined, while looking back and forth between the corporal and lance corporal still squaring off.

“Alright gentleman let’s put our dukes down, we are marines, not the army.” I try keeping my voice calm, though everybody in the room knows I am the most volatile.

“Myrah, he is trying to blame your private’s death on you.” James stated keeping his eyes trained on Ben, the guy I usually go head to head with, meanwhile straightening into the posture we all knew too well.

“And he has right, Private Mark bates was under my tutelage. However that does not mean I put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.” As I looked around the room I noticed that ben was bit and the wound was festering. “He’s been bit, has he been acting weird?” I nodded over to ben.

“Yeah,he says he has a fever, pain’s getting worse, and now he is even louder than usual. His eyes seem dialated to.” James lists off bringing Ben over to me. “Think he might turn?”

“What the hell? Turn? Ain’t even dead yet and you think I am gonna bite your ass.” Ben snaps eyeing me with a dark glare.

“Ben, you have come around to bite us in the ass once on the field, and when you turn you’ll do it again, so shut up and tell me how long ago you were bit and if the others you saw that were undead were bit.”

“Yea, they were, and I was bit long before you came… “

“Six hours…” james mutters from across the room.

“…Great, James get your knife out. We’re gonna have to- Grab him!” I had to grab Ben fast as he jerked out of my hold and tried to knock the knife out of James’ grip before he could get near. “Damn it..” Before I could pull out my knife it was over, Marcus a new recruit had pulled out his knife and killed Ben before he could turn.  
“Thanks Marcus.”

“No problem Ma’m.” Marcus replies with respect while wiping off his blad before standing up and saluting. “I should get rid of any others who were bit then, with permission Lance Corporal.”

“Permission granted, private.” James replies giving him a wink.

“Go on.” As marcus takes his leave I turn to james, for something everyone knew was coming “How are we going to get this under control so the people out there can still smile bou’ somethin’”

“Myrah…”

“Corporal”

“Lance coporal, This mission is not going to be easy.”

“I know that sir, but someone has to keep people protected, even from their undead peers, Sir.”

“Oorah, Corporal.”

“Thank you sir, it’s an honor.”

“It’s an honor to serve.” James agreed stoicly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i had a different summary before but i had to change it, lol, i needed to make it more artsy-fartsy instead of total Fluttershy, btw if u don't get the reference then don't worry bout it ;) i just mean i was being very shy about my work, however i will be working on this story more regularly i do still have a son to take care of so i may not be able to post when I'd like to, but i shall try to post every week if not every other week. Thnks btw and plz give me some feedback, i will always love to hear what u guys think, just try and play nice k? ;) thnks again!


	2. Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Nellis Airforce Base, Myrah and comrades run into interesting territory where they meet a very unusual friend. Will this bite em in the ass? 
> 
> \- vixamixa777@gmail.com if ur interesting in helping me at all with the story, i am doing this solo and would like to see if anyone else has feedback, if not then plz enjoy

 

“We’ve got the provisions we need, so why’r we tryin’ to get into that there store?” Marcus whispers in my ear while casting glances back over his shoulder to watch the two shambling undead in the parking lot.

“Marcus don’ u know better ‘n to distract a girl when she’s lockpickin’?”

“Sorry Ma’am, won’t happen again..”  Marcus straightens when one of the corpses looks over at him, and takes a shakey step forward. “Sheesh almost like babies u lot’r, only you’ud try and tear my ass apart ‘fore u eat me…” marcus mutters as the body recently known as Heather started walking closer.

“Sorry, but your bodies inhabited by some’m else now.” _Sides you weren’t the best person in life either…_

“Thought we weren’ gonn’ kill ‘em?” marcus says as he nods over to my target.

“Plan’s changed” I say in undertone as he looks to see a couple more walking out of the opened door to the Market.

“Well alright then, sounds like we got ourselves some entertainment.” He chuckles and stands facing the zombies coming out of the market.

“Marcus, remind me when this is over to give you a smack on the head and a promotion.” Before striking I look over my shoulder and grin at my private. As the sound of crushed bone fills the tiny parking lot and the first two zombies hit the ground, faces caved in. “Thank the lord for Louisville sluggers”

“Corporal, you’re the biggest dorkfish on this damned planet.” Marcus laughs beaming like a kid in a candy store as he swung his bat into the final zombies’ head.

_Dorkfish huh? Kiddo you’ve been listenin’ t’ to much Bill Engval_ , _but still, thank you._ Smiling I reply with enthusiasm “Dorkfish huh? Since when did you quote Bill Engval?”

“Since when did you start carin’ what I quoted _Ma’am._ ” The infinite sarcasm in his voice whispered in hushed undertones that he was just fucking with me, but, well I still thought it prudent to give him a nougie for his antics.

Recovering from slight bruising, and rubbing his head like a beaten puppy, we entered the store and started collecting little food stuffs that would help later on.

Looking at the souvenir racks I spot eyes out of the corner of my eye, but Marcus was quicker, he ran up behind the girl and we found out what was so out of place about her. She had a twinkie in her mouth and chip bags filling her arms.

“Who in the hell ‘r u?! And why the sam hill are trying to gra-“

“Marcus we’re stealing just like her, don’t be such an ass, she startled us both, but we don’t have to scare her in turn or attract _unwanted attention_.” I finish motioning outside to a good size group of zombies walking ,and in one instance crawling, our way.

“Got it, grab what’cha want and let’s go.” Marcus filled the final dufflebag as the unknown girl stuffed a bunch of twinkies and cheetos in her backpack as well as two thongs from the souvenir rack.

“And why do you need thongs?” I asked amused.

“Because you never know when you need sexy lingerie.” She giggles around the last of the twinkie.

We crept out the back only having dispatch one zombie, probably the late manager, and continued into the alleyway, only to find a small hord in front of us.

“Oh hey, there’s another way to get outa here.” Mystery girl  says with a bag of chips hanging out of her mouth as she raced through the dumpsters and out of the hords’ way.

Dodging the hord and a very soupy looking carcus of what I assume had been a raccoon, we came out of the alley only to meet the very girl I had been looking for. That and the dick of an uncle who took her with him.

 

“Marcus, lower your weapon.”

“I don’t have it raised…”

“I was talking about your mouth.” Smirking I take a step toward my twin, uncle, and what I assume to be my twin’s current plaything, the mysterious girl.

“Hmm, seems like ive found myself a kitty cat crawling from the dumpster, how fortunate that I should have a knife ready to skin you.” My uncle Bruce, or as we call him, Psych stepped forward grinning like a bulldog with a new chewtoy.

“Seems like the Chihuahua I’ve foun’ needs a shorter leash... And ‘n owner.” I retort before my twin could speak.

“Myrah! He’s our uncle! Shouldn’t you be just a little bit more, mature, about this?” just as she finished my uncle snorted puffing out his chest in an unimpressive display of supposed manliness.

“Maturity is not her best quality.”

“And what would that be my DEAREST Uncle.”

“Yer ass migh’ count.” Marcus mimes with sarcasm, enraging my uncle further. _As if he could get any madd’r with that club up his ass…_

 

“We need to get somewhere safer, Angie, Mystery, Marcus” I pronounce his name mockingly flirtacious “Let’s Go.”

Picking up my previously forgotten pack I yank my sister by the hand and sneak past the market to return to our truck. Marcus picking up the rear we threw our gear and each other into the truck and as I slammed the door shut I noticed we may have to fight sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i would like to send a shout out to "Daryl, Hallie and Jose'" writer Aownr1669 who gave me this idea! if u havent read her story please jump over! http://archiveofourown.org/works/581255 and drop her some love! also thx Purple_Panic, Rhov my idol in naruto/fairytail fandoms, and serenitytouched all of whom inspired me with their stories.


	3. Shopping for Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the story straight the next item on the agenda may just be shopping, many cute outfits and sillyness awaits, but who knows what mysteries still lurk in the shadows of the undead?

 

When I turned round I realized where the rest of our group had went. One lone zombie strapped to the driver seat tried to reach around to grab Angie when a bullet flew through the windshield.

“Shit!” Angie squealed jumping forward into me as what was left of the zombies brain splashed over the backs of Bruce’ and Angies heads.

“Get down!” Marcus hissed pushing me, and Angie with me, to the floor of the Humvee just as another bullet came whizzing past for a bag in the back.

“They’re tryin’ to shoot our fucking food!” I yell reaching to pull the bag towards me when I was suddenly yanked from the Humvee by a familiar set of hands.

“Damn it Corporal! Do you ever pay ‘ny attention?!”

“Well EXCUSE ME James! I Can’t watch my ass while I got that prick breathin’ down my neck!” I spit back trying to break out of his iron hold to kick Bruce in his smug face.

“Corporal!”James yells in my ear.

“What?!” I snap back before realizing I was the only one freaking out, and that all the previous hords that had been surrounding us were neutralized. Sighing I relaxed and blew a strand of hair out of my eyes before huffing “Well that was fuckin’ peachy keen, what’n it? Alright fine, what’d I miss?”

“Ma’am.”

“Report, Sir.”

James’ lip curls up slightly “As we were neutralizing the Threat from both sides, Bruce and Angie snuck around to cut you off and coral you guys to the Humv. We had just recently left the Humv due to two of our Team being bit. The one in the driver seat was, as you know, Cornel James Hamelton. The one in the back that you threw your dufflebag on was actually a member of another squad which was supposed to report to Nellis just after the Zulu attack began. Obviously they never fully made it.”

“Well that explains as t’ why you shot my damned bag, but why in the sam hill, mother grabbin’ fish fart this bitch and my sister are doin’ here.” I say nodding over to my sister and uncle.

“Um, my names actually Samantha. I was shopping in Vegas when this crazyness started so I figured since there were Sexy Guys in Camo nearby I would head there… I got lost on the way and ran right into you guys in the store.” The mystery girl, or Samantha, says stepping forward and munching on the last dorito. It was then that I finally noticed that she looked like a total airhead. _Though I have to admit she didn’t seem affected by the zombies, I guess that’s a plus…_

“She wasn’t talking about you, don’t worry.I’m Marcus by the way, pleasure to meet you Samantha.” Marcus smirks mimicking a formal bow and grinning as the girl in question giggled.

“Marcus stand up straight. You’re a Marine, “

“And she’s a strawberry cupcake.” Marcus interrupts winking at her.

“AND, he’s right I wasn’t talking bou’ you sugarcube.” Bruce grins maliciously “I was talkin’ bou’ my faggot ass Uncle Bruce over there, smiling like a cow who thinks he gon’ tip the tipper.” I smirk crossing my arms as my uncle turns from, as some would say ‘Naughty to nice’.

“Now-“

“Enough Bruce.” James snaps harshly before continuing. “Now, we saw good store for clothes down the road a ways, let’s clean out the ‘Casualties’ and be on our way.”

Soon after James had spoken we were all climbing back in the truck but as my uncle went to climb in James leaned down into Bruces’ face and said “If you give me one reason Bruce, I will make sure you’re dead before you ever have the peasure of getting’ eaten.” Leaning back he allowed Bruce in the truck, but not before Bruce gave him a look of disgust.

“Whoooo! Yeah baby, alright let’s start this baby…” reaching under the wheel for the keys a hand stopped me.

“Myrah, let me drive hon.” James whispered softly in my ear removing his hand and smiling privately to me.

“Alright James, just make sure you don’ crash her.” I pat his arm as I sit in the passenger seat and strap myself in. “Alright y’all hold on to your asses, this is gonna be fun.”

Twenty minutes and a very uneventful ride later, we stopped at what looked to be a minimall but was probably just a large clothing and sporting goods store.

“James pull up to the front.”

“With pleasure, _Sugarcube_.”

“Oh shut it James.” I laugh as we finally pull into the front of the store and I bust up in a fit of giggles at the name. “The PLEASURE Boutique.” I pronounce every word in mock French accent before breaking into giggles again.

 

After getting the bags ready we headed toward the store with James taking the lead, Marcus the tail and the rest guarded the middle. Coming up on the doors James signaled to stop before he went towards the doors and looked in the window. Signaling to fan out James pull open the door and held it for Marcus and me to pass through, Sluggers at the ready.

Stalking forward Marcus and I dispatched the few undead in the store and signaled the all clear for everyone to move in. We fanned out, each person in search of their own style of clothing for the crazy ass shit going on in the new Undead World.

Heading straight for women’s I started looking for cute underwear since I already snagged an awesome pair of pre-torn booty shorts that were form fitting, my size, and most importantly “Damn these’r gonna show off my ass!” I giggled mostly to myself as I found a sexy set of camo undies with a matching lacey bra and garter belt.

“You lookin’ to impress somebody Corporal, Sir?” Marcus chuckles as he picks out a rugged pair of jeans that were meant to hug a guys’ curves.

“You’re one’t talk Marcus. Are those ass huggers I see?” I ask in mocking surprise and confusion.

“Will you two quit screwin’ round?” Bruce yells from the corner of the jeans rack by the restrooms.

“Don’ have to, can’t make me.” I retort, with marcus snickering behind me. Removing my outer shirt, my boots and my socks I get ready to change by the women’s dressing rooms. Using my left hand I undid the clasp on my belt and started pulling it through, while the other removed my dogtags and stuck the end of the main tag in my mouth.

(Marcus’ point of view)

Looking up my breath caught, in broad daylight, and in front of the entire group, Myrah was changing. In what seemed to be slow motion she slid her pants down over her ass, and right when she started passing her lower calf she paused to unhook her foot from what seemed to be a snag in the fabric. _Fuck me! She’s not just changin’, she’s fucking stripping!_   Then from behind me, and to the left, I heard a soft rustling, like the door had been quietly opened then shut. _Shit, why the fuck do they have to fuckin’ find us NOW after I am just startin’ to see Myrahs’ sexy ass?_ But before I could look around I heard a voice coming from the same direction, and it made Myrah look up, and my Album was completed. Hair mussed up and thrown in a hap-hazard bun, dog tags hanging out of her mouth, pants most the way off with her bloodied up white tank top riding dangerously high on her hip, but low on her breasts was the perfect picture to complete my mental picture book.

(Myrah’s point of view)

“You do realize that stripping in front of so many males, could be hazardous to your posterior as well as your femininity?” the voice asked.

Looking up from my state of partial undress I realized that I wasn’t gonna get away with changing wherever I want, even in a world where the main populous where the dead arisen. Sighing I started pulling my pants back on as I saw a slight frown pass over Marcus’ face before he was once again the feisty ass stud he so wished to be. _Only thing bein’ he ain’t no damned stud…_ Grinning at my private joke I finally replied while buttoning my pants “Well, looks like I ain’t gon’ be able to shirk my civil duties even in an undead world.” Chuckling I start walking with blatant attitude toward the frosted glass shoulder high dressing rooms in the center of the store. “Guess I’m just gon’ have t’be a damn rebel either way huh?” Looking over my shoulder I wink with a rebellious smirk at Marcus, who ,I might add with satisfaction, blushed and swallowed before regaining his composure.

Finally realizing that they had a newcomer in their midst, and thanks to Myrah and the other girls being hidden by frosted glass, Marcus and James rounded on the mysterious new guy.

 

(With the girls)

“Ok, so you seriously have never even TRIED to have sex with that big guy?” Samantha asked with the biggest, curious blue eyes that even a puppy would have competition with.

“Yes, how many times I gotta t’tell ya he just ain’ my type? Sides, he’s Bi, I don’t do bi guys. Girls yes, guys no.” I say with finality before turning to remove my top and bra so I could put on the rest of my bra and pantie set.

Looking slightly dejected the blond haired dits started truly changing, as I watch the wheels in her head turn. As if someone turned on the light switch she spun around with a grin and sparkling mischievous eyes and blurted out “Whataboutmarcus?!”

Angie and I exchange glances before saying in unison “Huh?”

“O.M.G.” She emphasized with a pout “What.About.Marcus?” she asked pronouncing each syllable as if we didn’t speak English.

“I speak the same damn language ‘s you so don’t you get snappy, but…” I look over my shoulder to see Marcus’ back turned as I check him over from boots, ass and up his muscular form to his unruly black hair. “Eh, I have seen better…”

“Buuuuuuut?” She pleaded.

Sighing I continued “But I guess I wouldn’t mind showin’ him a good time.” 

While I was finishing talking Angie smirked knowing exactly who I was thinking bout when I said that I ‘seen better’.

Giggling to ourselves we finished getting dressed and I looked up to see a very intruiging sight. Standing at just under six foot, with six inch heeled leather biker boots, frilly red and polka-dot black mini-skirt with matching garter belts, lime green tube top with a mesh pink tank top, crossed belts with holsters, and long blonde hair done up in a high pony tail was none other then Samantha Mackentire.

“Damn girl, you fightin’ zombies or vampires in that getup?” I asked looking over once more.

“Silly, this is just comfortable! I can run faster in heels with the added height, and the outfit just breathes! But that’s not the best part…” She says leaning over to grab something white off of the changing room door “This is to protect me from any bites from the neck to my wrists and waist!” Samantha squealed pulling on a white leather jacket.

“Not a bad accessory I’ll admit.” I nodded.

“Eh, I like mine better…” Angie half-heartedly replied looking over her shoulder with one eye.

“Plus” Samantha giggled with giddy glee puling something from the neck of it “It has a hood so I won’t get my hair wet!” she finished pulling the cloth hood over her hair and beaming.

I sighed knowing I wouldn’t be able to stop her giggling even if I tried. Looking over to my sister I noticed she too was wearing something revealing, though hers was purely for style.

From head to toe Angie was covered in varying forms of faux leather. Her shirt was a tight red tube that barely covered her breasts, a black set of lingerie short shorts that were laced up the sides with hot pink string, and a strange pair of healed flip-flops that seemed more like an open toed stripper shoe with the strings that laced up her leg. To finish it off she wore a black leather choker that had the bedazzled words ‘I Bite’ emblazoned on it.

Shaking my head I told her “Angie, when are ya gon’ learn when the fuck to wear lingerie and when to just wear something sexy?”

“Whenever you learn t’talk big sis.” Was her snappy retort. “Sides all you’re wearing is a pair of torn up booty shorts, a short ass, see through whit tank top, and a damned pair of untied combat boots!”

“Half laced actually” I correct kneeling down to shoe her “See I laced it up to here,” I pointed to the bottom of the tongue “then I tucked it in, leaving my foot to breath and no room for error.” I finished standing back up.

Huffing Angie stormed off as Samantha asked dumb-struck “Why would she get so mad about that? It’s a very good idea with boots! It keeps you from tripping!” she finished with a smile as I shook my head chuckling inwardly. _What a dits….hahaha_

(Back with the boys)

What’s your name anyway boy?” Bruce asked leaning into the mans face with a meanacing glare.

Pushing his black-rimmed glasses back up his nose purposefully with his middle and pointer finger the man said meeting Bruce’s glare “The name’s Macintosh, and you would do well to forget all about meeting me.” He finished with a smirking glare of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my gamer boyfriend, and to the many artists of The Walking Dead for giving me these ideas, as well as thank goodness for anime and random telivision for otherwise i would not write so damn funny XP


	4. Care for a story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally relaxing for a second we start to hear how Myrah began in the Military, though it's sketchy as to how people will feel about her by the time the story is finsihed. Hopefully they'll see the strength she had, instead of the control she seemed to lack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to stop right here and mention that yes from here on out the chapters are going to be much longer, however to make it easier i will post chapter 4 in two parts. Thanks so much!

Chapter 4

“It started with what happened when I turned 13. Now I admit I was one hell of a fighter before I ever shoulda’ known how, but you can blame my sister for that” I say teasingly, Sighing I continued in a more somber tone. “When I was fourteen I went looking for trouble… I found out that I was old enough to beat up a guy who was enrolled in the Military base not far from my house. I wanted to kick his ass for what he had done to my closest friend” My fists clench partly as I continue “His name was Daniel, I didn’t realize it at the time but… he wasn’t the reason she had gotten hurt… That didn’t stop me from what I did though…” 

 

[(Flashback being told by Myrah)]

 

I snuck out of my house, creeping down the steps to keep from getting caught. Everyone was asleep when I did it… though it was only 8 or 9. I ran over to where his house was and broke through the lock on his screened backdoor. I didn’t make any noise though, I had practiced on an old rundown house down the road. After I broke in I stopped, and assessed where he might be. Finding that he was upstairs I crept down the hall and hid by the back part of the stairs. I knew he would be coming downstairs soon, I don’t know how but I did… And when he did I pinned him, though at the time I didn’t completely incapacitate him. 

After he saw me and realized who I was he just stopped… he didn’t fight, he didn’t yell… He just stood there. Finally he opened his mouth. 

“You know it is impolite to break into someone’s house young lady.”

“Don’t give me that bull, you did the very same to my friend Sara!” I hissed venomously into his face.

Sighing he let his shoulders droop “I figured that’s why you’d come. Only it weren’t me sweetheart. It was someone else… Someone on the base. You can ask her… She probably told you he work for the military huh?”  
I merely nodded. 

“And he had brown hair?”

I looked at him cautiously.

“Here let me shed some Light on the subject.” He replied with a wink, and flicking on the light switch.

I couldn’t believe it…He wasn’t brown haired at all! He was STRAWBERRY BLONDE! I had the wrong guy… and what’s worse… Is that he knew who it was!

“Alright, Tell me right now who the hell did it! And how in the HELL you know ‘bout it!”

“His name is John… He’s a Lance Corporal, and I know because for a time I was her lover. She didn’t want anyone to know but me, you and her.” Finally he put his hands down, as I let him go.

“Me?”

“She said you’d come. Said you were too hard-headed not t’” He smirked. “Best go though. I have a protection system, n the cops are already on there way Swetheart.” With a frightfull glint in his eye he leans forward and whispers in my ear “Make sure you get the right man this time… And make sure if you’re caught to join. Now… Run.” 

Running through the dark to avoid the cops, as I hear the sirens in the distance, I pass my house and pelt through a field on the other side. When I made it to a fence I stopped. Up on a hill in the distance was the military base, and I was at their fence. Thinking fast, and hoping I didn’t get caught, I hopped the fence and ran through the training fields, dodging land mines and all sorts of security till finally I got close enough to the base to plan my next step. Hiding in the bushes I inspected their pattern. It seemed they really didn’t think anyone was gonna just waltz in past the fields so there was a sliding glass door left completely unguarded. Most likely to the barracks or an office. Sliding the side door open I carefully peaked my head in to see but had to draw back fast and hide behind the door as two large men came out. “Hey-“  
(a half hour later, time 23:00 hours)

 

\--

 

“I’m sorry why are you telling us this?” Bruce pipes up grumpily.

“’Cause you asked dumbass, prob’em?” I snap back.

Grumbling Bruce shuts his mouth, but Mark pipes up from his place beside the small fire “Yes, but you skipped half an hour.”

“She never tells “ she giggles “Probably cause she just snuck in and didn’t get into any fights so she didn’t think it was important”

Sticking my tongue out at her childishly I snapped “Well I was the Fighter not the Fuck’r, and besides all tha’ happened was the men walked off and when I closed the door one of ‘em asked if the other’d heard some’m. Then I wasn’t caught until I tried to pick the lock of the ‘Assailants’ office.”

Mark shook his head silently as Bruce finally just gave in, and passed out, stretched out on the ground. “So why is it you don’t include some thing like that?” He asked curiously,

After settling back against the truck, I looked up checking on our lookout who was sitting calmly listening and waiting for any signs. Sighing and looking to Angie, who smiles, I continued. “A’right well, first thing’s first. When I was Thirteen I became a bit,” Pausing to think of the right word. My sister answered instead though.

“She was a Wild Child, Rough and tumble our momma says.” Pauses to giggle. “But I always just called her Butch, Course I partied so it’s not like I can say anything but she was always the one getting into fights cause of others… Course that also meant I had to deal with some of them coming to try and have a rematch with her and not realize I’m her twin.”

“Yeah but you usually fucked ‘em so you still shouldn’t be talkin’.”

“Anyways…” James interjects “Please Continue Myrah.”

“With Pleasure.”

 

\--

 

(23:00)

 

“You need to tell us your name. We’re not gonna hurt you, alright?” The man sitting across from me, who caught me asks.

“Says you, I think I would rather have some fun with her” The guy at the door grins, narrowly masking his vile intentions.

Glaring the man in front of me stood up and whispered something in the other’s ear before turning to me “Alright, we’re gonna go get someone else in here, k?” Taking the other man with him, he left after motioning for me to drink some water he left for me.

A few minutes later they came back with a gruff redneck looking guy who was probably a drunk as well.

“Alr’ght, wut ya bring me in ‘ere for?” The redneck slurred as I lowered my eyes to the table.

“Look at us Sweetheart” The kind one said leaning on his hands on the edge of the table.

I put my finger to the man’s lips “Thank you Hon, but least buy me a drink first.” I manage before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Wut you laughin’ at g’rly?” he slurred once more, coming closer.

“ I Just can’t help it” giggles “You sound so…so” giggles more.

“Wut you little Sweet Mouth?!”

“I believe that’s Smart Mouth.”

“Shud up!”

Giggles furiously “You sound adorable!” I finally manage whilst trying to breath. Looking up at him finally I realized just how close he was. I couldn’t help but be drawn into his almost petal, yet deep blue, steel eyes, they were so full of liquor and emotion. Gazing into his eyes rendered me speechless, just how does someone acquire eyes such as that?  
In a small voice I couldn’t help but blurt out “I’m sorry if I offended you, it’s just, well I loved the way ya slurred…It’s obviously not yer usual form of speech.” Giggling cutely I only partly lowered my eyes this tie, giving just enough room for seeing him through my bangs.

Adjusting his shirt and belt the gruff man looked to his supervisor for unspoken permission, before continuing. Whom of which simply shrugged and looked away smiling to himself. Leaning only a hairs breadth from my face, the redneck smirked.

“Th’ names Merle, sweet tart. An I’m the ‘ne they calls in when they need information th’ hard way.” 

Looking directly into his eyes, I saw this wasn’t a bluff or ruse. Steeling my eyes I said with minimal emotion “Well then how do you suppose to ask these questions and get anything out of me? Asking politely has gotten you nowhere with that lapdog over there, dick hanging out, staring at me.”  
The room stared at me. “Furthermore, I can tell you right now why I came to this base, and the previously mentioned dog” I said thumbing in his general direction “Is the man I came to see, or rather to deal with. You see” I glared death into the eyes of the man in the corner by the door, who stood up a little straighter “That ‘Man’ over there is the reason my closest friend has thought suicide was an option, an if ever “ my accent returns to my voice as my anger creeps in “I knew a man that deserved what was coming to him, it’s that pig. An I had hoped to be the one to do so. Though it seems I underestimated.”

The man in the corner grinned viley, almost venomously before Merle glared at the man with a hollowed and practiced look that promised pain and suffering.

“Then what exactly were you coming in here for? What were you trying to accomplish?”

“She was trying to fight me, possibly kill me, or at least find out more about me.”The man in the corner stated walking forward into the light. “My name’s John, as I am sure you have realized, and yes I did have relations with your friend. Though the details of which are still a little fuzzy to be honest.” John lied easily.

Sighing the supervisor turned serious before looking over to me. “My name sweetheart is Bill, Bill Warren. And I am the overseer for this base. Seeing as how you snuck in so easily I can see you’re smart. And seeing as how my lieutenant over here has had issues in the past I have been trying to find someone to train him in the means of respect and honor.” As he spoke I was looking from John to Merle, and I realized he was probably going to say he wanted Merle to do it, but what has that got to do with me? I wonder- “That is why, darling, if you want to train here. Have a permanent place amongst our ranks, as it were, you are more than welcome.” I stared confused and dumbstruck.

I saw the look on John’s face before it hit, and in seconds I was thrown across the room along with my chair. As we both clattered to the floor I managed to look up just in time to see a knife whizzing at my head. Ducking just before it hit I rolled to the left and forward just under the lip of the table. Using my shoulders I hoisted it and threw it, though I miscalculated and nearly fell face first due to how light it had been to me.

“You lil’ Bitch!!” 

I could see the ferocity in John’s eyes as he prepared himself to strike, the table only managing to cut just over his eyebrow, not causing much damage.

“Well, shit.” Cursing I dodged his frontal assault just in time to be grabbed by the back of my shirt. The pressure however was then released in a sudden jerking motion as I realized Merle had stepped in and immobilized John in mere seconds. Well… Not COMPLETELY immobilized him, he could still thrash and kick but his arms were useless. Before I knew what had hit me however, I woke up on my back. 

“Seems this lil girl is tougher’n she looks. Eh, Sergeant Major?” Merle smirked then looked down at me smiling.

“Call me Bill, Merle. And yes it seems she is, I believe she has earned herself a ranking, though she still needs training of course. Will you see to that Merle?”

“Now hol’ on.” I growled out painfully as I began to sat up “I never said yes, y’know.”

Before Merle could answer Bill spoke up. “That maybe true but we also can’t have anyone knowing as much as you do right now without them being watched, and unless you wish Merle to be your babysitter till you come of age then I believe this would be a much better option. Though I will tell you one thing, and that’s that you cannot tell anyone your age while you stay with us. Ok hon?”

The way he said it so sweetly, yet so matter-of-factly scared me a little, just who was this guy? “Yeah, yeah I got it. So let me guess I’m your floor scrubber till then or do I actually get to train with the other guys and learn somethin’?” leaning partly on my left hand which was on the floor behing me I brought up my knees and laid my bruised arm over them haphazardly.

“Well I’ll be a two-dollar whore at a crack house, this sweet lil’, what twelve year ol’ girl, is gonna try and take that kin’a beatin’? Don’t think so Bill, you might wanna reconsider.” 

I couldn’t help but feel he was staring into my soul at this point, and I was unsure of how to react, though my mouth opened before I could truly think more on it.

“What don’t think such a sweet ‘n innocent thing like me can cut it? Think I wasn’t planning on kicking that fucker’s ass for hurtin’ my friend? Sure, I can take a beatin’! Been in fights since I was 10! ‘N for yer information my age is thirteen, not twelve you drunken bastard. ‘N while I respect ya and thank ya for yer help, I don’t much like that thought o’ you bein’ my babysitter for the rest of my life, so I think I’ll take my chances. Specially since I wanted to join the Marines anyhow, was never an Army girl, ‘n my daddy didn’t raise me to be a lady either so think on that before you talk ‘bout it again.”   
I pouted as I looked away from them, just what kinda girl did they think I was? The frilly high heels and makeup, going to parties type? Scoffs. ‘Yeah right’

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of masculine laughter.

“Little girl,” Merle laughs hoarsely “I gotta respect you for that, just be warned this ain’t no picnic and you can be sure no ones gonna take it easy on ya. It ain’t called the Meat Grinder for nothin’! By the way” He chuckles, sobering up. “Wa’s your name?”  
Looking absently at him I turn away before answering softly “Myrah, though that won’t due me much good now…” I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

 

(The next day, 09:00 hours)

 

“What do ya mean she has to go into the Army?! She’s only twelve for christ’s sakes!”   
I could hear my father ranting from across the yard, my twin sister, Angie, came over to say hi and tell me mom was ok with it so long as I wrote with pictures and visited often. She always worried. I loved her so much for that, for worrying day after day. It was so much more than what my father would do and say.

Smack.

“You shut up you dumb bitch.” We both heard it before we saw her face, we both knew what he had done. “After all this time of havin’ kids an’ the first I ge’ is twin girls? An t’ add on now I got that lil bitch o’ a daughter o’ yours gettin’ into trouble n being recruited by the military?! Damn it woman…” After growling out more obscenities and muttering harshly to himself he finally ground out “I’m goin’ t’ the bar.” before finally walking away down the road.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told him I was pregnant, huh?” my mother chuckled merrily. I didn’t how that woman could endure it, and still be happy… the only thing that came to mind was that she was trying to make sure we didn’t get hurt worse cause of it.

“It’s alright ma’am we thank you so much for your permission, and we will protect her and tech her well. We will also send the pictures you asked for along with every letter she writes. She also has one phone call a week she can make from our general lines, and she can visit on most holidays.” With that said Bill saluted my mother, her nodding her approval afterwards, before coming back to the car. “Go say good bye sweetheart.”

Hugging my sister before grabbing her hand, we walked together for what felt like the last time in a long time, and reached mom on the steps. 

“I love you no matter what sweetie, you know that. And I am so proud of the fact you’re doing this, even if partly by someone else’s will. Oh! And don’t forget your toothbrush and everything, you never know when a good smile will come in handy.” My mom winked at me smiling, we both knew she meant my knife, but I kept quiet. There was one thing I was dying to find out though.

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Hmm?”

“Our newest edition, is it a boy or a girl?” I asked curiously.

She leaned in close and smirking whispered “Can you keep a secret?”

I chuckled momentarily “Of course mom.”

“It’s a boy.” She smiled straightening herself before squaring her shoulders and turning ‘round.  
“Well then darling, tata for now! Love you and be careful, you hear me?”

As I turned a grin spread across my face “Of course mom, nothing will stop me! And I will, always.”

The car door opened for me on the passenger side just as I came to the edge of the sidewalk, I turned to wave only for a few seconds before getting in and shutting the door. I couldn’t help but think about how I knew it would be harder for mom than for me, and how differently Angie might act in turn. Buckling my seatbelt I felt the car sputter to life, and as we pulled away from the curb I could see a sad smile grace my mother’s features before she ushered my sister into the house, undoubtedly to make dinner.

‘I wonder if I really am up to the challenge?’ I shook my head almost violently ‘No. I am more than ready, no matter the challenge, I will rise above it.’ The determined look on my face both surprised and amused Merle greatly, but he kept whatever thoughts he had to himself, and as I turned my head back towards the window I didn’t catch him muttering to himself.

“This girl’s stronger than I even think I am, I wonder how she’ll last where the true terrors o’ the worl’ are.”

 

 

Over the next few months I received my ranking and also went up a rank due to excellence in the field.  
Well, the training field at least. They loved my stubbornness, and it helped me to succeed in the few months I was a Private, and even more so once I earned Private First Class. I didn’t let it go to my head though. Well, not TOO much anyways…

The sounds of cheering could be heard throughout the mess hall as me and one of the guys, Mark was his name this time, set about squaring off. And once again I was at odds with them, it was getting easier for me to hold my own. Being thirteen gave me the metabolisim to not gain any weight nor significant muscle mass, due to being female, but it allowed me to grow greatly in strength and skill, not to mention flexability thanks to the severe training of the Marine Corp.

“Looky here, lil’ Myrah’s gonna try n fight me.” Mark taunted with arrogant pride.

Smirking I dance in front of him, acting for all the world that I was bored and innocent and simply wasting time. I started singing as well “I wake up every evening” my voice began to fill the room as everyone went quiet to hear what I was going to sing. Most of the men present, and some of the women even, didn’t think much of the singing itself, but it was my elusive voice that had them captivated.

“With a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place~” I spin around and smile sweetly to Mark and then stand there almost thoughtfully. “But you’re still prob’ly workin’ at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes?” Seconds after finishing the first two lines of my song he struck, dashing forward like a cheetah to it’s prey, preparing for chase. Dancing just barely in time to his movements I spun around, now facing his bare back, but this was no weak spot for him, as he swung easily backwards and flipped behind me. Dropping to my knees I balanced and swept his feet out from under him before rolling backwards out of his range before singing once more.

“When you see my face hope it-“ I was cut short however. Quickly recovering he sprung forward and managed a quick, but powerful blow to the ribs which sent me back into the crowd easily.

There was a collective gasp from a couple of the Private’s however anyone who knew me, knew it wasn’t over so easily.  
“Come on, make me proud!” Merle shouted from the corner.

Smirking to myself I knew it was time to get serious. Shaking myself off and relaxing my body I stepped forward out of the crowd stretching myself and preparing for his next attack I focused on my sensory instincts. I saw the way his muscles moved when preparing for a strike. Speaking of.  
I launched myself forward just in time to miss a crippling blow to the jaw, and while mid pounce I managed to grab a hold of his belt. Grabbing at his belt gave me just enough leverage to switch my angle to slide on my ass underneath him, and also pitch him forward enough for him to land on his hands in a push up position.

“Phew.”

It wasn’t over yet however, because just as I sat up and went to stand I felt a sharp kick to my back which sent me to my hands and knees. Seeing his chance he grabbed me in a chokehold and leaned back, landing on the flat of his back, keeping me firmly pinned to his chest. He strengthened the grip on his choke hold however he couldn’t manage to wrap his legs around mine. 

Remembering a UFC move from TV I hooked my legs around his and used my abdominals to lift him just enough so that he had to roll the position to the side, or otherwise hurt me severely. Feeling my one leg get trapped I arched my body forward and slammed my boot straight into his upper thigh, sending vibrations all through my own leg and through his.

“Augh!” He growled out but held his grip.

Growling in frustration I repeated the action only this time, unknowingly grinding my hips against the lower abdomen of Mark, who shocked by the sudden contact gripped tighter only for a second. This shock however released my trapped left leg, and now using both of my legs, I slammed them into his upper thighs, angling my attack downward to straighten his legs.

I could feel my head get light headed however and so before tapping out, in a last ditch effort I released my grip on his arms and elbowed him sharply with my right arm in the gut.

It worked for a fraction of a second, but was just enough time to get his right hand arm unlocked from his left. Rolling us back over I leaned upwards using my legs against cold concrete and the hips of the man beneath me to get up and wiggle out of his grasp. I struggled for air now that I was finally up but when I turned around ready for more I saw him still lying there, only now he was laughing.

“Your last few matches have ended in ties. And I can see why, but darlin’ I’s just not in me t’ quit.” Against typical rules I reached out a hand to help him up, and smiling he took it. Though the second he did and pulled himself up he pronounced “Big mistake sweetie.”

Chuckling I replied “So you think.” Finally with enough strength, and with my remaining energy, I round house kicked him in the small of his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him, as well as send him to his knees. Before he could react I performed another kick, only this time, I made sure to stop mere centimeters from the back of his head.

“Myrah wins, by means of” Bill chuckles “ Let’s just call it Knock Out Solution, seeing as she didn’t knock him out. You would be great for a War Game sweetheart.”

“You taught me well” I replied nonchalantly walking down the hall toward our rooms. “And so did you.” I whispered to Merle as I passed.

 

On September first I got a phone call from mom telling me that Dad had gotten hit by a truck only a few days prior. It didn’t affect me like I thought it would, I thought I might be happy, but I was still slightly saddened by the fact it happened. My sister Angie was in tears, but she was holding up pretty well. It being only a month and a few days till my birthday I was surprised to hear my mom could already feel the baby kicking, although minimally. It wasn’t all to shocking to her to find out that in the next few months I would be training even harder.

What I didn’t realize was how much things were gonna change. About a week since the phone call, Merle pulled me to the side.

“You know I’m not suppos’d t’ be givin’ ya any special treatment, right? An’ you know I don’t give information easy, but I am gonna be leaving soon. On a mission. An’ I want you to pormise me you’re not gonna do anything stupid while I’m gone.” He fixed me with a serious and almost worried glare.

“You can count on me” I replied sarcastically, before looking around to see if anyone nearby was watching. “But to be honest, I know that it’s gonna be… Different once you leave, and I am gonna miss you Merle, thank you for training me the way you have. And I won’t do nothin’ stupid while yer gone. Just remember you best be training me harder once you get back.” I smirked.

“Sure ya little Smart ass.” He chuckled “Now give me two more laps o’er the obstacle course. N Mark’s gon’ be watchin’ ya so don’t you dare think you’re off just cause I’m callin’ in early.”

I huffed a sigh , and grudgingly went back to the front of the obstacle course and began working my way through as I watched Merle retreat to the Barracks quietly.

At 22:00 I snuck out of my bunk, perfectly quiet on my bare feet. I crept down the hall to the men’s barracks, and stopped only momentarily to remember where He slept.

Creeping silently through the barracks and silencing my breath due to the almost silence in the black filled room. I could see, just barely the forms of the different men, some snoring lightly, in their bunks thanks to the tinted windows lining the far side of the room.

I saw him before I realized I had come so far into the room, and I paused before continuing. I wasn’t quite sure what had come over me. I had just wanted to thank him secretly, due to his behavior towards me the last few months. But now that I was standing here on the threshold, I realized that he may not appreciate the sentiment behind it. Not only that but it looked like he slept with a buck knife under his pillow.

Sighing silently, and releasing the breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding I crept forward till I was looking at the backside of his head and I paused. He looked pretty damn good for such a gruff looking guy, even for being a redneck and so uncouth. Though I guess that’s part of his morbid charm, I chuckled silently to myself.

‘Now wait a second since when did I think he was charming to being with?’ I shook my head slightly ‘Crap well it’d figure my body chose now t’ be int’ boys. Why couldn’t I have crushed on one of the girls, instead of my mentor?’ was that so much to ask? Unbeknownst to me in my thoughtful state, he had already realized I was there and had silently rolled over to face me.

Suddenly I felt a fierce gaze upon me and looked up just in time to see Merle smirk before sitting up and motioning for me to follow him outside.  
Once outside I relaxed a little, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“Alright ya little shit, why’s it you got me up so goddamned early in the’ mornin’ for? Hmm?”

Well ok maybe it was.

Sighing I threw my arms around him in a hug bringing my head just at his chest. “I jus’ wanted t’ say thank ya. For everything Merle. You’re a great mentor, even if ya are a hard ass. Hell I think I like ya more for it.” I smiled up at him then broke the hug.

Just then his one arm wrapped around my shoulders.

“Yer welcome. But don’t expect no special treatment, ya hear?”

“’Course not, Sir, Course not.” I smiled softly and looked up at the waning moon.

“Hmm, well good night sir, and sweet dreams.” I snuck back inside quickly before he could reply, to be honest I was scared as to what he might’ve said to such a friendly good bye, or good night. If I had stayed I would’ve heard him say softly, and with a smile “Night, n thank you Myrah. Yer stronger then ya look. Hope I can see ya one day on the battlefield, on par with everyone else.” He chuckles “Well, maybe a little ahead of them.” 

 

On September 20th, Merle lead a small group of marines on a covert mission into Siahkal, Iran. We were told it was to get rid of left over rebels, but the thing was is they didn’t return.

Over a year wound up passing and I had just turned fifteen when I was approached by Bill and a couple men I didn’t know. They pulled me into Bill’s office and offered me the seat in front of his desk. Sitting down slowly I looked seriously from my Superior, to the two unusual Military gentlemen I realized had to be high ranking Special Forces.

“Myrah. You have come far in terms of skill and dedication. Your Mentor Merle Dixon was sent on a mission to clear residual rebels from a secret base in the jungles near Siahkal. As you know him and his men have not returned. We received intel regarding Merle’s capture, as well as a ransom fee to pay in order to get him and the few men with him back alive. Two of them have now been executed due to our lack of response. Merle however is the only one we are worried about right now due to” he pauses momentarily, the annoyance plain on his face but not his eyes or tone “ Extenuating circumstance. He has intel that we need. And we now know their numbers are few enough to wipe out easily with minimal loses, as well as securing Merle for Questioning. However, we need someone who is smaller than the general Soldier to carry out the main part of this mission. And we have now found out that the training Merle gave you was the same training we had been giving him. As such-“

“As such we –“

“Wanted me to carry out the main part of the mission; Infiltrate their base, Recover the intel, Rescue Merle and who else I can, and rendezvous with the team you send me with to return back to base. After, of course we kill all the remaining members that we find of the Rebel group, Correct, Sir?”

“Indeed Myrah, Merle has taught you well, and as did I.” 

The man to my right handed me a thick folder with profiles, areal views, maps and strategies detailed inside. Reading through carefully I realized it may not have been heavily guarded on the outside, but it was gonna be tricky to sneak in, and out of the place discreetly. I then realized I was also acting the part of assassin to those who happened to cross my path during my infiltration.

“I see. Alright so who shall I be going with?” I handed the thick folder back to the man, just as Bill pushed one forward on his desk, only this one was remarkably thinner.

Flipping through I saw Staff Sergeant Mark, as well as Brianna, First Sergeant Joshua Hanes, Lance Corporal Johnson, and Lance Corporal Freedman. “Interesting,” I flipped the page and saw the final member. “Corporal John Mathews, Registered for dishonorable discharge if mission is not completed to term. Any special terms on how I treat Corporal Mathews?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact you have been up for Lance corporal position for a while now yes?”

“Yes.”

“Well we are going to promote you, even at your young age if this mission is completed satisfactory. However this means that Corporal Mathews is to be you superior still.”

I simply nodded.

“On this mission, he will not be given his title, nor rank, he’ll simply be Mathews. And this is because he is to be watched by you at all times. This mission is for him to learn something and to make something of himself, he is to watch you, listen to you, and to report to you alone. Can you handle this mission as it has been laid out?” Bill straightened in his chair waiting for my reply.

Processing all of the information in my head and calculating based on my knowledge, and training I nodded to myself before replying “Yes, Sir I can, and I accept this mission as it has been laid out. When do we depart?”

“You depart in a week, get your things ready and go stop by your moms before the week is up. You may not see them for a few months.” He stated seriously.

“Yes, sir.” Standing up I saluted before being escorted out of the room by the man who remained quiet during the entire briefing.  
I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my viens, I knew this was going to be not only my first mission, but if I fucked up, my last as well. ‘I need to keep a level head for this shit, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter is going to get a bit darker as we go so as a precaution i am warning you now, hope you still enjoy, and thanks for reading! Let me know how im doing with a message or comment, thanks!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ready for more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has major lemon, rape and torture and more so if you don't wanna read or it is too much please stop before you start. Hope you like it!

After getting my things packed and seeing my family, I gave a brief goodbye to my mom, sister and little brother. Before leaving I also gave mother my blessing, because her and her new boyfriend seemed to be perfect for one another despite the odds. With a sad smile and a scared yet determined heart I drove back to the base. The Team and pilot were already there, ready to go. 

After a quick debriefing on the mission, we boarded the plane set and ready to go. Though my stomach felt as though it were going to dance its way from my ribcage.

“Be careful and Make us proud! Don’t Forget your going to be airdropped in, so watch where you land! Good luck!” Sergeant Major Bill screamed over the whirring of the engines.

Be careful… No shit… That was just the beginning of my worries.

 

(Somewhere in the jungle just outside of Siahkal, 01:00 hrs)

 

“Myrah, on your mark, Freedman you’re on point”

“Mathews to the right.”I whispered and he grudgingly moved opposite me at my right side.

“Hanes to the right, Brianna you and Johnson scout ahead.” Nodding and in place the seven man team moved silently through the jungle, heading into rebel territory but not stopping. Coming to the edge of a ledge over looking where we were to signal for our ride Mark called the troop to a halt.

“Alright, now from here it’s just gonna be you, Mathews and Wilson, you got it?”

Brianna hissed quietly.

“Alright you Mathews and Brianna are going ahead, We’ll stay here to watch and make sure no one comes to sneak up on you.”

I nodded silently calling Brianna to point behind me silently, creeping forward I motioned for Mathews to scout ahead.

Rolling his eyes Mathews shoulders his rifle and treads silently through the underbrush and jumps quietly over the over-fallen tree we used as cover, to land softly in a crouch on the other side. Taking two paces forward he waits a few seconds before calling us forward.

‘Phew alright, this is it darling time to put your training to the test.’ I thought as I heard the blood pulse in my ears, I could’ve danced to the beat of my erratic heart at that particular moment. But as I crept forward and halted just behind John and motioned for him to check ahead for hostiles, I realized this was just the easy part. Feeling the emotions ebb, I let my instincts and strategic mind take over.

No hostiles, he motioned with hand signals.

I signaled Brianna to go on ahead to Mathews as I brought up the rear. So far so good, Brianna went ahead this time to check hostiles and for possible enemy location.

Beckoning us forward we stopped just short of a small ledge over looking what appeared to be the rebel outpost. “That should be the place, I checked the map to be sure, and if we dropped correctly, then this is it.”

I nodded and peered down thoughtfully, it looked almost like a rundown warehouse with attached silo, but on closer inspection you saw that it was adapted with some stairs and ladders dotting both the warehouse and silo.

“Two main entrances there on the ground floor, near the foot of the Silo, and there up top on the rear corner of the left side. Both are tricky access, and neither are acceptable exits. There is one exit I can see that might be accessible but I would have to go through the back side of the building and over the right railing there, shimmy my way around to the ladder and go through the base of the silo. The only other option is to go in through the roof, and I don’t see a way to do so without giving away our position.”

Brianna nodded silently, and Mathews pondered it for a second. “We have silencers on our rifles, so if we took out some of the main heat there.” He pointed toward the front right hand corner in between the warehouse and the silo “on both floors. There,” he pointed to a sniper standing watch at the top of the silo “And there,” he motioned to another sniper on the rear of the building, near the left battlement. “Then you should have a fairly easy time getting in right?”

They both looked at me seriously. Thinking on it I nodded. “Right, that means that the way I am going to be going is through the base of the Silo, and Merle is in the back half of the building just off center, so I shouldn’t have too many to deal with, or avoid on the inside.”

“Alright then.”

“Mathews, Brianna take aim, and on my signal, Fire.” I whisper before sneaking forward and sliding down the small incline before hiding under an overturned stump at the bottom. Sidling slightly to the left then back again I motion for them to get ready. When the guard on the silo’s left turns I signal for them to fire. Two bodies fall silently to the ground from their posts, and then a third.

Calling a hold of fire till I pass I creep forward, hiding behind trees and bushes until I am close enough the stairs to start my stealth mission. Stepping lightly I make my way up the first flight of stair and onto the landing I need, there is only one more guy to deal with but I can’t have them shoot or it’ll raise the alarm.

Drawing my knife and with practiced grace I stalked forward in a crouch, and just as the man went to turn towards me I wrapped my gloved hand over his mouth and quickly cut his throat open. The blood from his throat making a slight gurgling sound before I placed his corpse on the grating silently, while replacing my knife into its holster.

After checking my surroundings and seeing the all clear from my teammates I stalked stealthily forward along the thin foot bridge to the silo, where I shouldered my rifle once more and shimmied toward the back of the silo where I knew the rear ladder to be. Meeting only one enemy along the way, and quickly dispatching him, I descended down the stairs. Once at the bottom, I paused a moment to release the breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding, and pressed onward.

Coming into the bottom floor, there was nothing to worry about in the Silo, however upon reaching the inner door to breach the Warehouse I could hear two of the guys hired on for muscle talking. Slipping silently to the right side of the door I listened for them to pass and for anything of importance.

Hearing them pass, I test my luck on the door, unsheathing my knife as I do so. The door opened smoothly however I did have to move quickly if I was to not get found out.

Sneaking down to my right down the corridor I try different doors to no avail, and I haven’t come to Merles room yet. 

“Where is the canister?!” I heard a thick accent yell from down the hall to my left.

Sneaking and looking barely around the corner I saw only two guards, and suddenly the door bursts open and a strange looking man appears, brandishing a large sickle. Yelling furiously in an odd language the man told one of the two guards to follow him down the corridor and into what looks like a butcher chamber, and after the door closed I tossed a small rock as distraction to the final guard standing in my way.

Poising for the attack I crept forward, drawing closer to the final obstacle. The body guard barely had time to realize my presence before my knife was embedded into his skull at the base, sending him straight to wherever the dead lie. 

Opening the door I found what I was searching for, Merle, tied up and beaten, sitting on a chair in the center of the room. No other presence was in the room except for my own and Merle’s shallow breaths. I could now hear the bloody mucus built up in his throat from the beatings, and from screaming himself hoarse, probably by cussing.

“Merle.” I whispered carefully after locking the door behind me, after making sure the door was secure and that there were no cameras in the room I strode forward preparing to untie him and leave. Something struck me odd though, he wasn’t reacting to what I was saying. ‘Did they break him?’ I wondered to myself. ‘No, no way in hell they broke Merle of all people.’

“Merle it’s Myrah, I’m here to rescue you and collect the data that you have.”

He chuckled at that, then, finally, he looked up wearily. “Is tha’ really you? Huh Sweet tart?”

I giggled at the pet name “Of course it is, Sir” I softly cupped his face with my left hand and leaned forward after pulling my mask down to show my face. “And I’m here to help.” After winking I used my opposite hand to snap his bonds and help him to his feet.

“Sure are a tough one, ain’t ya, Myrah?” He chuckled leaning partly onto me. Clicking my radio to life I relayed what I knew so far.

“Alright I’ve gotten the package, finding the pay station, Get the phone number off Helena Pierce when you see her.”

Static.

“Wilson, Mathews do you copy?”

“Who the fuck came up with that code anyway?” Wilson responded quietly as I heard silencer rounds in the background.

“The General, Wilson, Now how’s the Clam bake?” I joked through the com.

“Going off without a hitch sir, and congratulations on a job well done. In your Rear right hand pouch there is a portfolio that you were told holds the final details on your mission. You are to bring Merle Dixon out here and rendezvous with us before completing the final act in this mission.”

“Alright, tell Mathews he needs to switch back to burst fire, he’ll attract too much attention.”

“Too late, we’re falling back, damn it Mathews! Myrah you guys are gonna be on your own for at least 24 hours before we can come back around, we’re gonna rendezvous with Mark and the others, strategize, then get you guys out of there! Fall back!” I could hear the gunfire just before the radio clicked.

“Well shit. Alright we can still sneak out the back, are you up for it?”

His fully weight was on my shoulder for a few seconds before I felt him stand on his own.  
“I’ve got a plan, do you trust me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“With your life?”

“Yes, sir.”

“With your body?” He asked quietly but seriously.

Gulping I answered shakily “Yes, sir.”

“Then we’re gonn’ kill the torturer, n I’m gonna take his clothes, ” Merle at this point started shedding his clothes and cleaning off the main part of the remaining blood on his skin before turning to me.

“So you’re gonna pose as the torturer? I assume so that it won’t be as bad when they torture me?” I ask slightly amused.

“It’s so that when they ask the torturer to rape your fine ass, leas’ it’ll be a familiar face, right?” He chuckles unabashedly.

‘Oh my… he’s, he’s not… he’s… oh my god…’ Gulps loudly eyes roving Merle’s now nude form, nothing but a squeak passing through my lips at the delicious sight of muscle and bulk.

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, I was so distracted by the sight of Merle naked that when the torturer came into the room I hadn’t even realized until I saw Merle strike. It was over before I knew it, a brown robe flew and blood sprayed up in a velvet splash on the rear wall before finally trickling down as it started to dry.

 

“We need the information now! We- The torturer has caught us another American rat! Come! Let us do this quickly!” Beckoning the masked Merle in front and him pushing me ahead roughly, we walked through a long corridor on the outer interior of the building. I couldn’t help but growl my frustration, I hadn’t realized it would piss me off so much to have the mission take such a twisted turn, but in all truths… I should’ve been scared instead of pissed off, but I guess my stubbornness just knew no bounds.

“What do you fuckers want from me anyways? A fucking striptease?” I spat out.

“Quiet your tongue, American Bitch! It would be all too easy to break a child like you.” The Head guy replied viciously as he slapped me across the face. I spat into his face as he withdrew and felt Merle’s grip on my wrists tighten before he knocked me unconscious.

I guess he liked me more than I realized, didn’t stop him from playing his part though… I have to say, I was right proud o’ that.

I woke up sometime later, I’m guessin’ only an hour or so b’cause it was still seemingly light out. ‘Course knowing those fucks it was just the lighting. I was tied up to a chair, apparently I had passed out after them trying to douse me with water. That wasn’t what they wanted from me so I got woken up roughly, and to the intense, sharp pain or two long, thin objects being slowly hammered into the meat of my thighs just beside the bone.

“Ugh!” I couldn’t help the grunt that escaped my lips when I felt them finish hammering, what I now knew were nails, into my legs. I felt them grind against muscle and bone, but I grit my teeth, I wasn’t going to be weak in front of my mentor, even if he was the one doing the torturing.

“Go ahead and hook her up now. Let’s see if the bitch can handle pain, I’m hoping not, as we do not have the night any longer to ourselves.” Gesturing to the still masked Merle, who began hooking wires to the nails embedded in my legs, he sent another of his cronies to the wall where I could see a funny looking light switch. Seems they wished to test my limits, it was fine for me, at the time.

“Fine then you lil’ shits. ‘S not like I give a rat as t’ whether or not I live or die, n it sure ain’t that big o’ deal here whether or not I die…” Every weapon in the room at that moment was aimed for my head at my statement, even Merle flinched momentarily at my audacity. “Although in America, I don’t reckon you boys remember where that is n all, but there I know for a doggone fact that if you kill me there’s just gonna be another team t’ kill your ass so by all means, less o’ ‘course you think I’m valuable in some way.” I smirked internally as they lowered their weapons and the leader eyed me cautiously, outerwardly however I was glaring at my enemies with killing intent so strong, you never woulda known I was only 14.i hadn’t quite realized it at the time but Merle was scared for me, more scared then I will probably ever know.

“Light this American whore up and see if we can’t loosen her lips, only this time without the fight.”

When they flicked the switch I screamed, or tried to, the pain was so great there was nothing much I could do except for feel. The electricity passing through me felt, exhilarating and yet so painful my ears were ringing. Flicking the switch off they decided to test their luck and hoped as they might that I was broken, I shocked even myself by how easy it was to forget the pain I was dealing with, even with my muscles still feeling as if they had been scorched.

“Now then, I want to know exactly what your group planned to do here, and I want to know what the Americans have been planning!”

“Well first we planned on leveling out a good enough field n then maybe playing some soccer, course you lot probably call it football huh? Oh and as far as what we Americans were plannin’, well I oughta think it had something to do with a barbeque and some beer, how bout you?” I chuckled even though I still winced at the feeling. I couldn’t see or sense Merle’s reaction but I hoped I did him proud with that statement.

Growling the lead man strolled forward, his already shaky walk accented b anger and sheer frustration. I could smell the tobacco and alcohol on his breath, this man was no drunk, but he sure loved his brandy. “We saw your group leave here not two hours ago! Now you will tell us why you were here or we will flip the switch again. You don’t want that do you? The pain of the electricity is often far too much for the body to handle, though with someone like yourself it’s your mind I’m after. Sitting here, going through all this pain may mean nothing to you now, but just think we could do so much worse to you, we could terrorize you even in your dreams, so that when you wake you’re still screaming.” Stepping just a small bit back he paused and when I did not answer a snarl ensnared his face before he gestured for them to do it again.

I remember clearly the way he walked, the way he held himself, even his hair and height. He wasn’t the strongest man, nor the kind to get his hands dirty, although he was the kind of man who always got what he wanted. Even by the means of others. He had Shaggy and matted black hair, I remember it was greasy as if he hadn’t showered. But I do have to say his voice drowned out all uncertainty of what he might’ve wanted, he was, by nature, and impatient man. So set in his ways that our little dance, now going on two hours, was grating on him. 

“Fuck!” It was at this time that I heard him speaking that unusual dialect. His voice was course and grainy in his native tongue, yet flowed like sweet whiskey when speaking English, albeit a bit brokenly.

It was at this time that Merle stepped forward, and at this the leader, who from what I gathered was called something akin to Alan, looked at his ‘Torturer’ thoughtfully.

“Torturer, shall I see you for a moment?” Merle, in full garb, nodded silently before slumping out of the room, just as his predecessor did, or so I assume.

“Watch her.”

And so they did. 

There were only two armed guards watching me, both of medium stature and less than adequate intelligence. Thought they both seemed to stand tall for what they believed in, guess I’ll give them at least that. The thing that sort of struck me odd though, as the time started to pass, was that they were both oddly faceted. They had rigged jaw-lines, though not flawless, yet their skin lacked the scars associated with battle. I wondered for a moment if these nameless men had even saw action before.

Passing on an hour after they leave another guard comes in, giving them orders on roughing me up some before the Big guy comes back in. Without flinching the two men nodded, laid down their weapons and strode over to me. After hearing the door click back into place and locked they both grinned at me, apparently they had stranger things in mind then simple beating.

Looking now closer at them they looked quite different from the other men I had seen thus far, lacking the typical black hair and sinewy body type.

They were buffer, though quite dumb, and both of them had crooked teeth. That fact could not be missed as they smiled toothily at me and began to unzip their belts. The biggest one, albeit only by an inch, had deep chocolate hair along with hazel eyes. The smaller of the two, and apparently the smartest of the two, had a strange red coloring to his dark brown almost black hair and even stranger piercing topaz colored eyes.

Hearing a funny sound I looked to where the bigger mans hands were rooted, and I saw one of the strangest things a 14 year old girl can see. A man’s penis. Of course I didn’t realize at that moment that not all penis’ looked like they had been put into a grinder and then over stuffed into a ribbed condom, but that didn’t stop me from staring confusedly at it for a moment longer.

“And just what th’ hell ya think you’re doin’ with that, huh asswipe?” I glowered at the man before me, watching him tense in anger at my mocking tone.

“Where want.” The man replied in a thick accent. To prove his point he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me slightly forward causing the grotesque and fowl smelling head to bump my lips forcefully. “Suck” He stated simply in his gruff tone. I kept my mouth shut however, I was not going through such despicable an act on this mission. Of course I would’ve tried filatio on someone I cared for, but not for such a man such as this, and certainly not under those conditions. It seemed as though my lack of reaction fueled the man, for at that second when I had finished my thought I felt the head being pushed against my mouth. 

Clamping my jaw tight I had to close my eyes as the scent of the man was causing my eyes to water. I can only describe the smell as a wretched mix between molding alcohol, week old vomit, and rotten eggs rolled into one.

The second man, who I had recently forgotten, then decided he didn’t want to wait anymore and decided to untie one of my arms so he could thrust his own penis into something. He molded my hand into an O around his member, and just the audacity this man had to do that shocked me enough to loosen the grip on my mouth just enough for the bigger man’s penis to pop into my mouth audibly.

The taste was revolting and brought bile to my mouth. All the man did in response was grunt and push it in farther, and to my disgust decided to thrust himself in as deep as he could go. Due to his fat penis in my mouth, as well as the bile in my throat I couldn’t breathe, and while I was utterly disgraced by the fact these men had done this to me, it had gone too far. Feeling the man thrusting into my hand begin to speed up I decided to test my luck since their weapons were a few feet behind them.

With all the force I could muster I bit down and through the penis that was in my mouth, causing the man to scream in a high pitch before falling over dead due to excessive and rapid blood loss. The man thrusting in my hand stopped only for a second once he realized what had happened, but by then it was too late. I stood up gripping his member as tightly as I could and diggin’ my nails into it until he was screaming for mercy, and I spat his friends dick out into his face before snapping his and kicking him to the ground.

Before I could retaliate further however Alan, the supposed big guy, came back in with another body guard, and the torturer. Knowing Merle was back gave me confidence though I didn’t show it, I was far to pissed at the situation I had just gotten out of. Despite that however I glared at the man in front of me then smiled, spitting out the blood and precum that the pig lying dead on the floor just so happened to leave in my mouth.   
“Sit down.” So I did. I knew I could’ve fought back, but I wouldn’t ‘v made it out of the room alive. It had been around 6 full hours since we had gotten caught and now it was well within the boundaries of night.

“You killed a good man. You severely wounded another.” The statement being emphasized by a grunt and a painful blow to the ribs, fracturing one on my lower abdomen. “And now I realize pain is no option for us, and so” He motions for the other man in the room and Merle to take the nails out. When they did so I felt the nails once again scrape bone and I hissed while grinning through gritted teeth, there was no way I was letting this man win, and besides I needed to conserve my strength if I was to get out of here alive. “now we shall wait, and see if that does not,” he pauses looking for the right word “change your mind.” He finally settles on while pulling up a chair for himself and the Torturer, all the while I was retied to my chair.

This waiting went on for another two and a half hours. We just stared at each other, his face placid, and mine simply bored. His eyes, while I couldn’t tell which color they were at the time, were oddly calm. Like a sea in the eye of the hurricane, turbulent yet so smooth and intense. It would’ve lulled me to sleep had he not had one of his men douse me again with water, this time however he untied my bonds from the chair whilst keeping my wrist bindings tight. The next thing they did was untie my legs, at which point I decided I wanted to kick the guy I had so recently injured in the face, cracking his jaw finely.

Sighing emotionlessly Alan gave up and simply had the man throw me to the ground and pin me. “I am growing tired of this. Tie her up to the wall with her legs spread, we will let the torturer work minimally and see if we can’t jar her from her stubborn nature.” The man waved flippantly as he left his men and Merle in the torturers clothing to do their work. The guards this time actually stood guard, their backs turned as merle approached with a funny looking scalpel.

I wasn’t expecting however the methods Merle used. He came close to me, close enough to kiss him had he been without the strange hooded outfit, and whispered softly into my ear. “I’m sorry, this is going to hurt, bear it. Because if you don’t then this’ll never work, you hear me?”

I nodded minutely, not wanting to risk giving him away. I didn’t notice however that one of the guards had slipped out at that moment to talk to Alan. Unfortunately for us, the man recognized the fact he was whispering.

Coming back in just as Merle was carving an intricate, yet fine design into my bicep, Alan came back in to watch. Every curve of the blade, and every angle he used to cute gave Merle away, yet the man in the crappy white suit simply stood there watching, loving the fact he was watching such actors on stage.

The feeling of the jagged metal caused m eyes to water, and the occasional hiss to escape my lips, but even as I felt him slice up and down my forearm and bicep I wouldn’t give in. We had come too far for me to blow it in such a manner. 

After about an hour of Merle cutting into my skin shallowly, Alan spoke up. It was getting far too close to when he suspected my team to be coming back. He was also right to assume such as now almost seven and a half hours had passed, giving my team plenty of time to think up strategy, and I knew all too well they would attack earlier then Wilson had originally planned on.

Giving the guards the ok they walked over and began to strip me as Merle only continued to work his way up my opposite arm.

“Torturer, you may stop for a moment, give her a few minutes rest. What we are about to allow you to do is much, much worse. Especially for a woman such as her.” The smirk was evident in the man’s voice even before I finally saw his eyes. They were a mysterious and alarming shade of green, with dancing embers of yellow around the pupil. The kind of eyes you could stare at then forget as soon as you look away. Only the emotion that were held in those eyes would be what you remembered, and at this time it was a malice so dark he could’ve put the night to shame, and a killing intent so fierce the dancing flames of blood in Hell itself couldn’t have snuffed it out.

“I am going to let this man rape you, slowly. Violently. And I am going to relish in your features as your body is put through an onslaught of horror only the female body may know. Standing to his full height he looked to Merle and flicked his head in silent order for him to approach me once more. As he looked back at me I glared at him with the full intent or killing him where he stood, only that seemed to make his smirk larger as he then stepped forward and removed the last bit of clothing I had himself with a serrated knife. “You will remember this day. And when you do, you will know true pain.” Standing awkwardly he turned and walked back to his chair, the guards returning to their places by the door, their backs turned to it.

‘So much for losing my virginity the old fashioned way…’ I thought bitterly ‘Least I know the man that’s doing it… what am I saying, even so I still don’t want to be here right now. Merle, all I know is if I find out your enjoying this, imma kick your ass.’

Silently moving forward and staring through the cloth of his hood I knew Merle could see me, open and bare for all to see. It was strangely amusing to know he was watching me, staring at me , and yet I couldn’t see his face. I wondered if he liked what he saw, or maybe he was disgusted. I wasn’t able to ponder much longer as at this point he drew close and kneeled once more between my legs, only this time his black gloved hands were reaching for my breasts.

He began to cup them, almost gently, before pinching them roughly in his palms. I let out a small squeak which turned into a growl as he began to play with my nipples. The feeling was actually quite pleasant, the pained pleasure mixed with the cool temperature of the gloves he was wearing. It was an exquisite contrast, though not as much as when he suckled on it through the course fabric of his mask. The entire outfit he wore was similar to the old bags used in westerns, yet courser, and the hood he wore had an attached mask that was thin enough for breathing, but showed no eyes, nose, nor mouth.

As he sucked now more forcefully on my nipple biting it and squeezing my breasts roughly I simply acted how I assumed I should have; Grinding my teeth and snarling at the man before me, trying my best to wiggle and break my bonds. My body however was having its own thoughts on Merle’s actions, it was getting hotter at his touch, and every suck, every pinch and every pull at my breasts was arousing me more than I would like to admit.

Knowing it was Merle, my mentor, doing it made all the more exquisite, and all the more taboo. Though thinking back on it, I guess it isn’t taboo when you’re out on a mission. Strange undercover missions do require things on occasion that are outside of the norm, so it was ok wasn’t it? The fact that this was played out in front of a violent audience intent on killing us both if I gave us away was even more thrilling. If there was anything I loved most, it was a challenge.

I gasped, shocking myself, Merle (though he didn’t show it) and even my captors. Alan of course smirked evilly, realizing my body was enjoying it knowing that my torturer was actually some form of friend to me.

“Spend your time with her before you penetrate her torturer, I want to see you fuck her mouth and torture her body more before breaking this girl in her” he pauses laughing “holier orifices.”

Merle simply nodded as he continued to meanly massage my left breast, while his right slipped the robe aside to reveal a far more delicious looking specimen of the male genetalia I had in hours before thought to be ugly and disgusting. The only thing I could think was ‘Damn he looks… rather… yummy… oh dear god stop thinking that, you’re supposed to be acting disgusted! Focus!’

With my mask firmly in place I growled at my torturer before squirming once more with renewed vigor as he now leaned forward and climbed on top of me gradually getting his penis closer to my mouth. Releasing my breast partly he grabbed me by the hair and shoved my face forward until the tip was pushing against my mouth, and even as I resisted I actually was quite interested in what was before me. On one hand this was the second time during the night of a penis being shoved in my face, however on the other hand it smelled and looked remarkably better than the man before. Of course he still smelled of sweat but even that smell seemed to arouse me more as I allowed, discreetly, the tip to pop into my mouth. 

The taste was orgasmic compared to the slimy man before, his scent and taste were musky and sweet almost, yet with a very apparent tang. I found I actually liked the taste, but even though I was enjoying myself I portrayed that I hated every second of the intrusion. 

I tasted his precum as he just barely shuddered, whether out of pleasure or disgust I didn’t know. What I did know was that he now was being forceful with my breath as he then decided to fuck my mouth, and rape for it’s worth. As I felt him go deeper I licked the precum off the tip before he slid deeper, and I could feel him clench as I did so. He paused only momentarily before slowly, yet harshly penetrating my mouth and thrusting shallowly, not quite to the hilt just yet.

I could feel the muscles in his cock twitch as he ordered me with his hands to suck, and with an audible growl, I began to do just that, though softly, still fighting in my captor’s eyes.

If only I had seen the glint of pure ecstasy on Alan’s face I would’ve realized he was fully content on watching the mock rape scene before him, knowing full well I at least was enjoying myself with my so called partner.

“Let’s see if we can’t break her further. Fuck her mouth deeper, shove it in to the hilt. And torturer, don’t forget she does have her ass that needs attending to.”

I didn’t hear his comment on my ass, cause at that moment I felt Merle’s cock finally push to the hilt into my mouth. I could feel the tip of his cock bump the back of my throat, the feeling of precum leaking down my throat as a small trail of spit carved its way down my chin. I could feel him begin to pound my mouth and throat I couldn’t help but gag and squirm, barely allotting me time to breath between thrusts was wearing on me. Then in that instant he was gone, and I sputtered for air as my head lolled with my face tilted downwards.

I didn’t even have time to register what was going on before I felt the blunt tip of his penis at the opening to my ass. ‘No! there’s no way he’d enter there!’ With as much fire as I could I start to toss and to buck, but nothing I could do was a deterrent as merle lowered himself and, pinning me with one hand, he pushed the tip firmly against my opening. I couldn’t help the tears as they poured from my eyes when I knew it was over, he was going to enter my ass, my mentor was going to fuck me in the ass in front of all these people. I was more ashamed than anything, and that only got worse as I saw him poise.

It was over quicker than I expected, in one deep and powerful thrust he was buried to his twin sacks in my ass. It hurt so much I actually screamed in reply, and that startled even Merle who paused shocked, though it was only evident by the fact he paused. This was remedied, however with him beginning to pound my ass even harder than he had my mouth. The result being pained, yet pleasured screams escaping my lips with every thrust. I just couldn’t help it, it felt so good, at the same time it was so painful, and as I felt the pain gradually ebb my virgin body couldn’t cope with the onslaught of pleasure from him simply fucking my ass brutally.

Our audience couldn’t help but laugh. It was so damn funny to Alan and the guards standing watch for a girl so tough and feisty, to be reduced to mush writhing in pleasure over being raped in the ass.

What happened next shocked me and Alan, the sadistic bastard controlling the show, more than anything. With a final few thrusts that shook my body, and caused my breasts to bounce off my chest, Merle, my torturer, emptied his sacks into my ass. I could feel the cum drip out of my ass as he pulled himself out of me slowly.

I felt my body grow rigid as I felt my own juice drip down my thighs to mix with the semen from my ass. I could feel something inside me break as I felt him finally pull himself fully out of me with a wet pop sound. I didn’t even scream as I felt my orgasm hit me, and tear through me like a squirt fun through tissue paper. The feeling was so divine I lost all sense on reality, and as Alan in the corner finally made it known to Merle he knew that he was a fraud, I was only just starting to come down from my high. I was only barely able to reign in my sanity before I moaned Merles’ name aloud. At that moment, with his partly hardened, partly flaccid cock still twitching and bumping my pussy, and with the sound of our captor’s laughter filling the room, the door burst open.

Bullets flew as the only two body guards were overwhelmed, and quickly dropped as the team arrived, apparently having used our torture session as a distraction from the gunfire outside. Striding in first Mark, the light haired hick, put a bullet straight into the smug face of Alan, the only remaining member of the rebel facility.

“We have the information! Let’s move!” Mark ordered. During the scuffle Merle had thrown the cloak around me to hide my nakedness, while Wilson collected what remained of my uniform from the floor. After handing my Kevlar vest we hurried out of the door, and down the maze of halls before exiting out the front door.

As we were now running through the jungle to the rendezvous point Wilson nodded to Merle discreetly, and I only barely caught the zipping sound of his pants before the action was over. We paused at the base of the over-fallen tree from before so that we could get our bearings. Mark motioned silently for Mathews to move forward and for Merle, Wilson and the others, including myself to follow after. As he fell into step behind me, moving silently, I felt a strange sense of dread creep up my spine. 

I sensed before I felt Mark’s presence behind me, I knew it was all over if he wanted it so.

“Stay quiet.” He whispered in my ear softly.

I could hear someone sneak up on Mark, and saw out of the corner of my eye that Mathews was by my left side. I prepared myself for the death that was sure to come, but instead I felt Mark’s blade leave my throat as someone yelled duck. By the time I realized what happened Mark was dead, and Merle was trying to ask me what I remembered, and apologizing for something. I never got to hear what he said, nor do I remember him even picking me up as they kept moving. The strain alone should have done him in, but according to Brianna he kept going strong till they buckled me into the chopper for us to return. I remember a couple time waking only by half to hear the whirring of chopper blades and the chatter of the pilot and the Medics as they worked on what I assumed was Merle.

“Merle…?” I managed to get out in my half sleeping state.

“He’s fine-“

“Is she awake? Is she alright? Damnit all! I’m fine just let me make sure she’s alright! You don’t know what happened in there!” I heard Merle yell over the wind and chopper blades. Smiling softly I murmured a final “I’m fine Merle…. Thank you” before passing out once more, my body giving in to much needed rest after all the stress of that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also i would like to see if this gets enough people who like it i may add other new characters who are just archive of our own'rs :) and i also welcome you all to ask about the series!! (message me on here or email me at vixamixa777@gmail.com)  
> (i will be regularly updating...no worries)


End file.
